Poison Lady of Gull
by Aelyna326
Summary: In which Poison has a more active roll in saving human kind, though her becoming the Hierophant was cool, it didn't leave any room for more adventures and romances; so I re-wrote the ending! A Poison/Aelthar story.
1. The Argument

Poison Lady of Gull 

Chapter 1

The Argument

Poison was nervous, whatever she said to the others, she was nervous! She stood outside the door to the Phaerie Lords chambers and took a deep breath, then knocked. There was no reply, of course there wasn't; he had 'summoned' her here, but he couldn't be bothered to answer the door! He thought he was so high and mighty, well she couldn't be bothered to hang around here forever. She knocked again – as loudly as she could, if he didn't answer this time she was gone. But before she could turn heel and leave, he called through the door, "Enter." She sighed, well it looked like she would have to speak to him then, she pushed against the door to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It didn't seem to matter what she did, the world was against her! "The door won't open; I can't enter if your door is locked!" She yelled back through the door, ignoring the snickers she received from the passing Phaeries. There was no reply for a moment, then the door opened, and the tall, irritated Phaerie Lord was looking down at her; "I am not so foolish, of course the door was open, you are just human- you are weak!" Poison stared him down for a moment, then brushed past him into the room.

"You wanted to speak with me." She was still smarting about his 'summons' if she was honest with herself; and she refused to use his title. "I did, I summoned you here human because I have another job for you. Your friend, the girl, got herself into some trouble and is in the dungeons at the moment..." Before he could complete his sentence, Poison interrupted. "Where are the dungeons? Let her go! What did she do?" He rolled his eyes and turned his back on her, walking across the room to the window. Poison wasn't even angry that he'd just turned his back on her, she was too worried about Peppercorn. She thought for a moment, then decided that there was no way of helping Peppercorn if she made Aelthar angry, so she would have to swallow her tongue and be polite. She thought this might be stretching herself a bit far though, and decided to start off by being quiet.

After she had been quiet for a minute or so the Phaerie Lord spoke again; "You're little friend got herself into trouble, that is all you need to know. She will be executed tomorrow, on my orders, unless you agree to my conditions." Poison sighed resignedly.  
"Very well, what are your conditions?" He turned to face her finally, "You must use your connection to the Antiquarian, Fleet isn't it? To get me a certain book from the Library, if you tell anyone of your quest, or who sent you on it, I will kill your friends!" He had learned, thought Poison, that the best way to get to her was through those she cared about. "Which book?" He smiled a knowing smile, and Poison felt her stomach twisting into a knot of pure hatred.

Before Poison left, she turned to the Phaerie Lord and said; "I need some reassurance that you won't just take the book and kill me and all my friends anyway, you were planning on it after I had retrieved the dagger, we heard you through the grate outside your chambers." His eyebrows creased together, "You told the Lady Asinastra that I was the one who sent you and you did not return with the dagger. Scriddle told me. You broke our bargain, not I." Poison couldn't argue that she had been the one to tell Asinastra, but she had returned with the dagger. Scriddle must either have forgotten to give it to his master, or he had lied. Probably out of hatred for her and her kin. She sighed and shook her head, "Very well, I will not break the deal this time, but I did return with the dagger, I gave it to that awful Goblin, servant, thing, of yours."

As Poison was walking away from Aelthar's rooms, she spotted Andersen, he flicked his head at her, in a clear indication that she should follow. She did so and after a while they came upon a locked door, Andersen sat down outside the door and waited. Poison put her ear to it, what greeted her was Peppercorn's voice; "Why do you have me here, where's Poison and Bram?" She gasped angrily when she heard the reply, clearly in the voice of the irritating little imp; Scriddle. "The Lord Aelthar wants you here, so you'll be here! I don't know or care where you're human friends are." He snapped at her. She heard Peppercorn sob a little. Well, her friend wasn't in any danger at the moment, and she was going back to have a chat with Aelthar!

"You... you useless excuse for a human being, you took her and you tried to use me! How dare you? Coward!" Poison had managed to open the door all by herself now she was in such a rage, the Lord Aelthar had looked mildly surprised when she'd stormed into his chambers, but he seemed to recover fairly quickly; "Don't insult me; I am not a human being by any stretch. Of course I tried to use you; why else would I have asked you in here, you knew very well that, even if the girl had really been imprisoned, it would have been **I** who had her there on some trumped up charge! What's the difference? I would have done that, but this castle has no dungeons, so I had to rely on your ignorance." Poison was stopped by this, it was true, her first thought had been that he had made the charge up to get her to comply, so what was the difference really? This anger wasn't about Peppercorn, it was about Azalea, her sister, who could be grown up, or in agony, or dead by now. But he wasn't going to give her sister back yet, so she just had to deal with what was current – revenge would be sweeter the longer it had to mature.

"Just get your servant to release my friend; she's no use to you now. If I tell anyone that you have locked her up you'll be thrown out of this realm! I may be an ignorant human being, but I have friends in high places, and if that doesn't work, I will tell everyone which book you wanted me to steal." She wasn't afraid to assert herself now; she had remembered the promise made to her by Fleet, no human could be harmed here. Aelthar looked down at her angrily, but she knew she had won this round, a small smile tugged at her lips, she didn't mean to smirk at him, but there was something in her that couldn't help antagonising people. Aelthar rose to it and grabbed her arm, his grip was bruising. She let out a gasp of pain, apparently there was a difference between hurting and harming someone in this realm, "Listen to me you little worm, what are you to me, any of you humans? You. Are. Nothing! I will release your friend only to save myself the trouble of having to explain myself to the Antiquarians, but you – Poison..." He said her name, for the first time, as though it were dirt. "You will die by **my** hand, in **my** realm! Phaerie's have long memories, do not forget; you have **enemies** in high places now!" With that he released her arm, she gasped and fell back, supporting herself against the wall.

When she had gathered herself she stood up as tall as she could to make her reply. Though this was nothing compared to his impressive 7 feet. "Lord Aelthar of the Phaerie folk, you hold no power over me, nor over any of the people in my realm. I have thought for many years that we should have unite under one leader and fight back against our suppressors, but we won't because no such leader has come along. Well there is talk that the Heirophant is writing one or perhaps writing the downfall of your people, but who knows? I'm not waiting around, I've been waiting around my whole life! I will be the leader my people so desperately crave if that is what it takes, because we will never be treated like animals by you again, never!" With that she took a deep breath and calmed herself, "Now, take me to Peppercorn." His lips twisted, as though he wanted to scream at her, then he managed a cold smile and walked swiftly from the room.

When they reached the room that her friend was being held, Poison saw Andersen disappearing around a corner, he had been waiting there all this time she thought with a smile. Aelthar rapped on the door, "Scriddle, open the door." The door opened and Scriddle appeared, looking irate, he didn't notice Poison at first. "My Lord, you have been longer than expected, have you got it, did the human filth manage to acquire the book?" Poison pushed passed the Phaerie Lord; who was blocking her way. When she faced Scriddle, she stared at him for a moment. "I am not human filth Scriddle, you are; you're the shame of some human woman, and you are an insult to our race. I am Poison, poison to you if you cross me again! Do not forget it." Then she passed him also, until she was in the room with Peppercorn, who jumped to her feet and ran to hug her. Poison hugged her back, only now admitting to herself how scared she had really been for her stupid, loving friend.

"Poison, oh Poison, he told me that you and Aelthar wanted to speak to me in here, and I believed him Poison, I believed him!" Poison stroked her hair, "Shh, don't worry, I would have too, you're okay now, we can leave." She took her friend's hand and pulled her from the room, not even sparing the Phaeries a glance.

**This whole story has been revised since I haven't written for it in so long! I will be uploading more chapters soon. **


	2. The Invitation

Chapter 2

The Invitation

Later that evening, Scriddle reappeared at the door, Poison looked upon him uninterestedly, "Yes, what do you want?" She hated to admit it, but in some ways she was trying to imitate the Phaerie Lord, he was the only great leader she had ever met, even if he was fighting on the other side. Scriddle looked like he wanted to rip out his own heart rather than say what he was about to, but his master had given him an order, and had layered it with ill concealed threats, he really had no choice. "My Master, the great Lord of the Phaerie, Aelthar, has invited you to dinner this evening, he has a proposition he would like you to consider." She looked at the little Phaerie, then smiled. "Tell your master I accept his invitation, I will be along shortly." Then she closed the door sharply in his face. The room was silent for a moment, Peppercorn was the first to laugh, "Oh Poison! Well done, you were so grand!" She clapped her hands excitedly. Bram and Fleet joined in, Poison smiled at her friends, then turned to Fleet. "I was wondering if you had any weapons I might use, I would feel a lot safer if I had something to defend myself with." He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then said; "I might have just the thing!"

Poison was left with Peppercorn and Bram when Fleet had gone to fetch what he had been talking about. "Well... I guess that's it, when Fleet gets back, I'll go and meet with Aelthar and get my sister back, end this thing once and for all!" Bram nodded slowly, he looked like a man confused, but with something on his mind. "What is it Bram?"  
"Nothing really Poison… just, there must be more mustn't there?" Poison's brow furrowed, she had a bad feeling that she knew where this conversation was headed. Carefully she enquired, "More what Bram?"  
"More kids Poison, there must be more kids that were took from their proper homes, their proper families!" Poison nodded slowly,  
"I guess there must Bram, I guess there must." There was an uncomfortable silence, which Peppercorn helpfully broke. "Poison, you should go and get yourself cleaned up before dinner, I know where the bath houses are, Anderson showed me. I'll take you; Bram can send Fleet along with the knife soon." Poison looked down at her ragged clothes and nodded slowly, a wash and a change sounded very welcome indeed!

She got out of the warm water reluctantly, when she was dry Peppercorn passed her a bundle of clothes, not her clothes though, these were new, she held up the dress Peppercorn had chosen for her, with disbelief. "I can't wear this Peppercorn, it's..." She was lost for words, but Peppercorn just laughed, and told her that she'd be waiting outside and to hurry. Poison didn't hurry, she hadn't a care how late she was for the Phaerie Lord, maybe he had been more polite this time, but it was another summons, she didn't doubt that. Though it did feel good, knowing that she'd forced him into a situation where he had to ask her to come to dinner. To stoop to the level of a lowly human; it was embarrassing for him for a start, and it was very gratifying for her - though that may have been a direct result of it being embarrassing for him…

Peppercorn was waiting outside like she'd promised, she handed Poison a knife which was to be strapped to her thigh and was reachable through a readymade slit in the folds of her dress. "You look quite lovely Poison, just let me do your hair…" Poison squirmed as Peppercorn fixed her hair, but the result was pleasing enough. They walked up to the Phaerie Lord's chambers, were Peppercorn left her. She gathered herself and knocked.


	3. The Dinner

Chapter 3

The Dinner

She had only to knock on the great door once this time, and Aelthar let her in without any to-do. This felt to Poison like some kind of victory. As she stepped into the well lit room, Poison caught sight of the Phaerie Lord's face, he looked shocked, for a second she wondered at what, then she caught side of herself in the window. A slight smile spread her lips and she walked further into the room, now with a slightly more regal air. She brushed her long black hair back from her face, Peppercorn had plaited it down her back, but a few strands had worked their way loose and were falling about her eyes, after trying to get rid of them for a moment, she decided to leave them, they made her look quite pretty anyway, took a bit of the focus away from her eyes. Though the startling effect of her dress was quite enough, Peppercorn had chosen one in deep shades of purple, some matching her eyes, some so dark they were almost black, the effect was amazing and pleasing to even her eye, which was unaccustomed to looking at lady's fashion.

"Please, sit down… my Lady." Lord Aelthar's voice was a slippery as a snake's, but he almost managed to conceal the disgust it caused him to call her a lady. Poison sat down carefully, her long dress crunched up underneath her, she moved the lace outer layers carefully and brushed out the wrinkles, then looked up to see Aelthar sitting opposite her. "The meal should be here shortly, I thought we could discuss things over some Elven wine first?" Poison nodded and allowed him to pour out the wine. She took her goblet and went to put it to her lips, she held it there for a moment, then put it down without drinking any. He wouldn't know that she hadn't tried it, but she wasn't prepared to trust him just yet.

"You paid me a great insult today Poison of Gull, leader of the human kind, but I am ready to forgive you," Aelthar started without the customary small talk, which suited Poison just fine, she wasn't much for small talk herself. He continued; "I will arrange safe passage for you and your friends out of this realm and to wherever you want if you agree to go and fetch me the book I asked for!" Poison looked across the table at him, she held his gaze for a moment then shook her head slowly. "No, I'm afraid not Lord Aelthar, it's not quite that simple anymore!" He took a steadying breath, "Very well, I must tell you something. The reason you came here, to free your sister I believe, it has been in vain. I released her many years ago, she is grown up now, and she does not remember you, my Lady!" He studied her carefully, watching for her reaction.

Poison wasn't as shocked as he'd hoped she'd be, she reached for her wine and took a hearty swig, forgetting that it could easily be drugged. Then she set it down carefully and nodded her head slowly. "That isn't really the issue anymore, if I really did come here for my sister, then I stayed for you. I have to end this my Lord, I have to free my people!" _My Lord_, as she had said that, she realised that he had just called her _my Lady_. This heartened her, and though her grief for Azaela was painful, she now knew at least that her sister was gone from the Phaerie realm, and that she was back with her own people! Safe. Poison had no reason to stay, but perhaps she had every reason.

"Well, I will offer you no more, if you are too stubborn to accept my generous offer of peace, then I don't know what more I can do!" Poison smiled to herself, she was really getting to him. Good. "You haven't actually offered peace my lord, you have offered my safety and the safety of my friends, this isn't enough! If I am to leave you alone, I want your promise, your word, that you will never again harm one of my people without cause, that neither you nor any of your kind will enter our land without our permission! Can you give me that Lord Aelthar? Or will we leave here enemies?" Aelthar took a sip from his drink of wine, he set down the goblet and ran a hand through his hair. "If you continue to speak to me in such a manner, you will not leave here at all. And I do not make bargains with humans, I made you an acceptable offer, you refused, that is all I needed to hear!" Poison smiled benignly,  
"Then I suppose there is nothing left to do, but enjoy our meal." He looked at her sharply. "I don't think I am quite as hungry as I first thought, if you will excuse me my lady, I think I will retire." Poison stood,  
"Of course, goodnight my lord, I'm sure I will see you tomorrow!" He jerked his head and turned away from her.

She left the room very quietly, the only sound was her long dress swishing gently across the floor and the soft thud of her soft shoes on the stone. She headed for the rooms she was staying in, but without Anderson to guide her; she soon found herself helplessly lost! After half an hour's walking, she decided to rest and found herself a secluded seat by the dark water fountain. The water gurgled away, just like a stream in the Phaerie realm, but this fountain was not so beautiful as everything in Aelthar's realm was, it was colourless, just like everything else here, Poison thought this bitterly, she longed for colour, this bland, sepia wasteland reminded her to much of home, of Gull.

**For an image of Poison's dress, just take out the spaces in the link: **

http:/www. .uk /wp-content/uploads/2008/03/


	4. The Run In

Chapter 4

The Run In

Just as she was mourning the lack of colour, she spotted some. Moving quickly along the top of a wall obscuring her from view, it bobbed in and out of sight. Brightest, vibrant orange; the kind of shade that made your heart race and your blood pound. Poison sat there and watched it bobbing around the edge of the wall for a while, then she suddenly realised what it was. By then it was too late to hide, she just stood and drew herself up as tall as she could. Ready to face Lord Aelthar and probably Scriddle knowing her luck.

"What a catastrophe Scriddle, what a complete disaster! That girl! That irritating, tenacious, worthless human girl! What am I going to do about her?" Aelthar ranted on as Scriddle followed at his heels, he could barely keep up with the Phaerie Lords long strides, and Poison guessed this wasn't helping his mood. Nevertheless, she was surprised at the harshness of his reply. He was speaking to a superior after all, his master at that. "My Lord, I don't know what you are going to about the girl, but you must do it quickly! Or there is going to be much worse, much, much worse!" Aelthar was nodding, he seemed worried, and too detached to have noticed Scriddle's sharp tone. "I know Scriddle, but the question is; what to do about her?" He looked up as he said this, and spotted Poison, for a moment he was confused, then his confusion was replaced with rage.

Aelthar reached her in two strides, Poison flinched back, but she didn't need to, he stopped short of her, and managed to restrain himself with some difficulty. "What are you doing out here so late my lady?" _Lie_, thought Poison, _tell him you are just waiting for Bram or Fleet, say that they should be along any minute!_ "I got a little lost leaving your chambers, I'm just taking my bearings." _Idiot, you absolute dunce_, Poison thought to herself bitterly! _Now he's going to kill you and leave your body right here in this fountain!_ The very same thought seemed to be occurring to Scriddle, though he obviously couldn't say anything. Aelthar had other ideas it seemed.

"Well, allow us to escort you back to your chambers, my lady." Poison was stuck, she knew that she had to refuse; to accept was to walk into a trap, which had trap written on the door in big, bold, bright red, letters! And yet she could not refuse, to refuse would be to admit that she was afraid, and that would undermine her new found power. Right then, she would accept, but she would not walk into her trap blindly. She knew where she kept Fleet's dagger, she could reach it quickly when the time came. "Thank you my Lord, you are most kind." He nodded, turned heel and walked from the anti-chamber.

Poison gathered her skirts and tried to follow Aelthar as delicately as possible, whilst still keeping up. (Scriddle had to run just to catch up to Poison, she almost felt sorry for him... but not quite) They reached the bath houses within a few minutes, then they were trotting along a hall, that Poison was sure led to her room. Aelthar stopped and stood aside, to let her pass. So he hadn't planned to lead her into a trap, what do you know? "Goodnight my Lady." Poison nodded,  
"Goodnight my Lord, and... thank you." She pushed open the doors to her chambers and entered, her last glance was of Aelthar's and Scriddle's retreating backs.


	5. The Midnight Rendezvous

Chapter 5

Midnight Rendezvous

Poison did not sleep well that night, she spoke to the others of what had happened, then retired to her rooms, but she couldn't find peace, she kept having dreams; there was a tall figure at the end of her bed, he was always there, holding a two pronged dagger, the curtain would move aside, and then... She would wake up, the last flash of red fading from her eyes. Aelthar was so annoying, he annoyed all day, then he annoyed her at night as well! Honestly. She got out of bed and headed for the door, completely forgetting that she was wearing a night gown and nothing else. She wandered the halls aimlessly for a little while, then headed for a windowsill, where she could look out upon the depressing landscape from a comfortable perch.

She heard someone walking toward the spot, and suddenly became painfully aware of her ridiculous attire. She hopped up and ran over to a small alcove, jamming herself in; she watched. It was Aelthar, the damn Phaerie just kept showing up. Thank the Gods he was alone, that was unusual, Scriddle was usually there at his heels like a good little dog, but it seemed that he was in need of a little peace, some thinking time. Poison never spared a thought for what he was thinking about, she never even considered that it might have been her. She just stood in her alcove and watched. Then she heard another sound, the deep voice of the troll king! Aelthar heard it too, and he obviously didn't want to face the king now, alone, in a deserted corridor – weapon less –she now realised. Then she saw that he was heading over to her alcove; he had obviously had the same thought **she'd** had when she'd heard **him** coming. Damn him a hundred times!

He was looking over his shoulder when he squeezed in the alcove, so he was horribly surprised when he felt Poison elbow him. He put a hand around her mouth instinctively, not even realising who it was. Expecting it to be some servant girl or similar. She elbowed him again, but he held tighter, until she stopped struggling, when the troll king passed, he released her. "Damn you, what were you thinking?" She hissed, in case there was someone else there in hearing range. He looked down at her, shock renewed! "I was thinking of hiding, what were **you** doing?" Poison realised that she hadn't thought this through; if she told him the truth now it may be construed as a form of weakness, she thought for a moment. There was no way to get round telling him, she had no quarrel with the Trolls and there was nobody else around, so why would she be hiding? She would just have to do it in a diplomatic way.

"I was hiding from **you**. I didn't feel like another round of your smug _I'm so much better than you human filth _nonsense! It's getting very tiring very quickly." Okay, not so diplomatic, more the opposite actually. Aelthar stepped out of the alcove, with some difficulty; they were both squashed into the walls. Poison followed, tucking hair back behind her ears as she did so, she walked straight into Aelthar's armour and hit the ground. Looking up, she saw that he had stopped before an elderly man, one of the Antiquarians. He gave them both a slight, embarrassed nod and left quickly. Aelthar turned on Poison, livid. She quickly tried to get up, but was saved the necessity, because Aelthar bent and grabbed her arm, _again_. He dragged her to her feet, she would have been insulted by his rude treatment, but she was too terrified. It took a lot to scare Poison of Gull, but this was quite enough. She hadn't even thought to bring her knife! Wonderful.

"You idiot girl, you have just managed to humiliate me publicly! Do you know the gossip that will be going around these halls by tomorrow, can you even imagine what people will say if they believe that **I** have been found _consorting with a human_?" Poison was equally angry now! How dare he, like this wasn't equally embarrassing for her? Self centred coward! She gave him a violent shove, which only served to infuriate him more. "Don't worry 'my Lord', this will be a stain on my character as much as yours! Can you even imagine what people will think of me if they believe I lowered myself to your level? They would be disgusted!" He let her go so unexpectedly that she fell to the ground again, this time landing on her leg, painfully. She was sure that he would have pulled her up by her neck and hit her then, had she not been a girl. But as it was, he turned heel and marched down the corridor.

Poison immediately went to stand, but found that she couldn't, at least, not without suffering extreme pain. She had twisted her ankle, it wasn't the first time, she had fallen in the swamps before, almost been eaten by a snake, before her father had come and fished her out. She hissed with pain, then tried to stand again, no luck. She flopped back down with an angry exclamation. And looked up to see Aelthar watching her from the hall; he seemed to deliberate for a moment, then came back to help.

In Aelthar's mind, he had no choice but to help her, it was the honourable thing to do, and he was a Phaerie, honour was everything. Poison still didn't seem pleased as he pulled her upright, and he could see her violet eyes scrunched up in pain. "I must ask... why are you wearing your night clothes?" Poison glanced down over herself, oh Gods this was embarrassing. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought a nice walk may calm my mind."  
"...and you decided that proper attire would hinder you in some way?" That smug, arrogant, self-centred, "Son of swamp rat!" Oops. He frowned at her,  
"I have no idea what that is, or what I did to deserve such an insult." Smug, arrogant...

"It's a large rodent from my home, vermin – rather like you." She was being petulant, but she was past caring, her leg hurt badly and she was fervently wishing she'd never left her bed. "I am hardly a rodent." He didn't sound hurt, more amused. Poison sighed, her anger finally deserting her in favour of the pain. "Please put me down for a moment." She gestured to the bench they were passing, he sighed and lowered her onto it. "May I see your leg?" She pulled the white skirt up.  
"It's just twisted I think, it doesn't feel like a break." She told him grudgingly. Aelthar ignored her, carefully probing it with his hands, after a moment he nodded to himself. "Yes, just twisted. It shouldn't be too hard to heal."  
"That's what I said." Poison was indignant.  
"Well, what a fool I would be to trust a human's judgement." He laughed at her, Poison lost it. She moved her leg out, aiming to kick him, but he caught it. "Careful, you'll hurt it again." She swore at him under her breath.

"Keep still so I can heal it." Poison did as she was told and then felt the strangest feeling run up her legs, "Ah, what are you doing?"  
"Healing it." Right, with Phaerie magic. Oh that was weird, she felt like her leg was being lightly brushed by a hedgehog's spines. It was itchy and electrifying. After a few moments Aelthar let her go and she tentatively moved her leg. "That feels better, it still aches, but better." He nodded smugly,  
"Good, I wasn't sure it would work on a human, you are such fragile..."  
"Oh just shut up!" Poison snapped, going to stand, but almost falling again – her leg felt better, but not that much stronger. He caught her and began to lead her back along the corridor to her room.


	6. The Tale

Chapter 6

Late Night Talks

When they got there Poison went to disengage herself and say goodnight, but Aelthar laughed and asked her how she thought she would go about getting into bed. "Fine, please come in." He laughed again, but helped her into bed, when she was sitting on her covers with one leg propped by spare pillows – Aelthar's idea – she spoke. "Why were **you **not in bed?" He turned to her,  
"I can't sleep in this place, it's dark all day and there are no stars at night." Posison understood, "Your realm is beautiful in the day, it must be spectacular at night."  
"It is. There is one place, a grove where my mother would take me sometimes, you can see all the heavens reflected in one pool in the middle of it, if you swim in the pool, it feels like your swimming in the stars."  
"Wow." Poison whispered, "At home, we're surrounded by water, but it's too murky to reflect anything and the stars are hidden by the trees. Besides, swimming in our water is a sure way to get eaten by something nasty."

Aelthar looked scandalised. "How can your people live without seeing the stars, can you even see the sun through those trees?" She shook her head.  
"Rarely, mostly we live in shadows, and people don't really live there, they survive."  
"What a horrible place." He really looked disgusted, but Poison understood why, the Phaerie realm was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, she couldn't even imagine Aelthar in the swamps, it wouldn't have looked right. "How far have you travelled in our realm, what have you seen from it?"  
"Only one or two cities, there is rarely call for me to go there, I hope I never lay eyes on your swamp." She smiled slightly,  
"So do I." Aelthar turned to look at her,  
"I honestly don't understand how you can live in that place. It sounds like hell."  
"Sometimes I think it is, no one dances there, or sings, no one can swim and few can read and write. We don't play music, in fact people rarely even laugh!" Poison sighed, leaning against her knees, which she had drawn up, "I'd never seen beauty until I stepped into the Phaerie realm, except..."  
"Where?" Aelthar's voice was quiet, he sounded like he wanted to be reassured that there was no place without **any** beauty in it, that would have been too much for a Phaerie to grasp. "Except in the face of my sister. In her eyes I saw oceans, in her hair I saw flowers, she was everything beautiful that I would never have seen otherwise." There was quiet for a moment.

"But you did see it, she was the one who let you see it." Poison looked up,  
"By that logic, you were the one who let me see it. You were the one who took her away." He nodded, the usual smirk looked slightly sadder, "She was beautiful though, I saw her once – she didn't look anything like you." Poison wasn't offended, she had never thought of herself as beautiful. "I know, she was everything I wasn't, sweet and kind, I know that she would have been accepting of her life, she would have married someone who loved her and had a good life. Who knows, maybe she **would **have lived." Aelthar looked over sharply.  
"She **did **live, don't think Poison, that those we took were always kept prisoner in some awful dungeon. She would have seen the realm, she would have seen stars and learned to swim, everything would have been perfect for her, there was no reason for us to make it otherwise." Poison looked down at the white sheets, she knew that he was right. Her sister had probably had a much better life than she would have had in Gull.

"Maybe one day I'll find her and bring her back, she can show me the places she's seen, she could teach me how to swim." Aelthar laughed, Poison assumed he was laughing at the idea of her ever being allowed back into the Phaerie realm, but then he said, "You came all this way to take her home, and now you want to take her back here? Poison, you are the strangest creature." Poison smiled,  
"If I'd known she was happy I would never have gone after her, but what if she'd been locked away in a dungeon, or sold as a slave. I had to make sure, didn't I?" She hadn't just been selfish had she?

Aelthar was quiet for a while, then he spoke. "Yes, you did have to make sure. I would have done the same for any of my brothers." Poison hadn't known that the Lord had brothers, she was fascinated. "Who are they, your brothers? Have I ever seen them?"  
"Probably, but you wouldn't have noticed, we are all just Phairies." Poison laughed,  
"You're not, even if you were not the Phaerie Lord you would stick out."  
"True, my eldest brother, Flint, always laughs at me for having red hair, he says it reflects my temper." Poison nodded fervently. "I would like to meet this Flint, we would get along." Aelthar laughed, "One day you shall."

In that moment Poison had a sudden vision, the strangest thing she had ever experienced – a vision of her first meeting with Flint.

_Aelthar was walking toward her through a room of crowded people. She was smiling, waiting for him to get to her and Peppercorn. "Flint, meet Poison of Gull, leader of the human race." The smiling Phaerie grinned at Poison and took her hand,  
"A pleasure, Aelthar never stops talking about you." The Phaerie prince laughed, shoving his brother and reaching for Poison's arm, "Come, there are many more important Phairies for you to meet." Flint laughed and extended an arm to Peppercorn. The four walked through the crowd of humans and Phaeries with ease. They were heading for another pair, another human with a Phaerie on her arm – Poison recognised the girl, it was Azalea, beautiful and grown up, she raised a hand in greeting to her sister. _

"Lady, Lady are you quite alright." Poison was jerked back into reality by the feel of a hand on her forehead, "You're very hot, do you think you're coming down with a fever?" Aelthar had never been a great healer and was silently worrying that his magic was the cause. "No I'm fine, just tired. Do you mind...?" He immediately shook his head,  
"Of course not, goodnight Lady." He shut the door quietly as he left Poison to sleep. But she could not for a moment, because there was something wrong, something he's said... _Lady, are you alright? _Not something he'd said then, the way he'd said it. Genuine.


	7. The Lady of Gull

Chapter 7

When she was woken by Peppercorn's trilling voice, Poison was aware that something was different. It took her a moment to remember the dream-like encounter she'd had with Aelthar, and when she did, confusion overcame her. How likely was it that any of that happened last night? Was it just some work of fiction her sleeping mind had created, or had it really happened? It felt real, but she would have to wait until she saw Aelthar to know for sure.

"Come **on **Poison, I'm hungry and you're not even dressed yet." Poison obliged her friend and went to stand, she noticed that her ankle was slightly tender, but that may have been her imagination. She stood up and left the room, this time remembering to grab her robe. After a quick wash in the bath house she dried and grabbed a plain black dress to wear, then she and Peppercorn went down to meet Fleet and Bram for breakfast, they ate quickly because Fleet had informed them of an emergency meeting being called for all Lords and Ladies of the Realms, she had been asked to attend. The others had not, but Poison insisted on taking Anderson, for one thing she didn't want to get lost again, and for another; every other lord and lady had an assistant there, why shouldn't she? Anderson didn't seem to object, and no one tried to stop him entering the meeting hall, so it was a success.

As she entered the hall Poison heard a voice from a platform speak, "Ah. Poison of Gull, you have proved to be most surprising." It was the strangest voice she had ever heard, partly croaked with age, partly alive with youthful interest. It was the voice of the Hierophant. "I have?" Poison enquired,  
"Yes, you have." He paused, then allowed a small smile to truly change his features to alive, "I had quite a different plan for you my dear, but you seemed determined to do as you pleased. Well... I won't argue it Poison, if you want to be the new leader of the human race... I support you." With that the entire hall erupted, Aelthar was the loudest protester, Asinistra was hissing her disapproval, even the Trolls were trying to have their say. But Poison was too dumbstruck to speak, for a moment she allowed the shock and fear to wash over her, then she shook it off and felt herself settle into her new role. "I would speak." The shouting did not cease, so she tried again. "I would speak! She got the attention of a few, but none seemed overly concerned about what 'the human' had to say. Irritation overcoming her, Poison walked right up to one of the stacks of benches around the room and began to climb until she stood at least as tall as the Troll king. "I would speak and have you listen!" Hush fell and her eyes were drawn to the black haired girl.

"The Hierophant has spoken, I **am **the new Lady of the Human realm, it is not to be discussed. I suggest that you all go back to your rooms and talk with your advisers, unless you have more to say... sir?" Poison tried not to show her insecurity in addressing the Hierophant, but he didn't seem to mind, indeed, he just flicked a hand and sent everyone on their way. Poison waited for the floor to be almost empty before attempting to step down from her make-shift stage. She almost toppled but a hand shot out to steady her, "If you're not careful you'll damage that ankle again." Poison was so surprised to hear this that she almost fell right on top of Aelthar, but luckily he was strong enough to support her. "So it wasn't a dream." Aelthar gave her a funny look and simply replied, "Humans..." before leaving her to regain her balance by herself.

She followed Aelthar and Scriddle out, Anderson at her heels, but they were prevented from leaving by the huge Troll king, "Well done in there little Lady; I was impressed, for a human you have a strong spine." Poison smiled and reached to shake his hand,  
"Thank you, I hope that I will have at least one ally in my quest for the freedom of my people."  
"You do little human, you do." She thanked him and continued on her way, she was stopped a few times by some Lords and Ladies looking to offer their support, mostly because they wanted to spite Aelthar, but many gave her cold hard looks – suggesting she had a long way to go before she was accepted as a legitimate leader.

Rather than going straight back to her rooms, Poison decided to head to the libraries, she found an antiquarian who was pleased to show her around. Her plan was to read the stories of all the major players in the new game she was part of, she would start with Aelthar – that seemed logical. She asked the kind antiquarian if she could take the large tome back to her rooms with her, he didn't mind. Once she arrived in her candlelit room she settled down to read for a few hours. She was so absorbed in the narrative that she didn't move until much later, when a rapping sound roused her from her trance.

"Lady Gull." Scriddle was standing at her door, "Lord Aelthar asks you to join him for a short meeting in his room. He expects you in half an hour." Scriddle turned to leave, but Poison stopped him with a word, "Wait."  
"What?" She looked down at the rude little half breed,  
"If Lord Aelthar wants to speak to me he may come and join me and my associates tonight for drinks in our lounge, around 8. Otherwise he will have to wait until tomorrow, I'm afraid I'm busy now." Scriddle stared for a moment, then nodded sharply.  
"I shall deliver your message Lady Gull." Poison closed the door. _Lady Gull, _she liked that, she liked that a lot.

**This is the dress Poison wears in this chapter:  
**http:/historyshop ./ images/black_countess_


	8. The Wine of the Humans

Chapter 8

Poison chose a slim, dark maroon dress to wear for that evenings drinks, she didn't expect Lord Aelthar to show up, but she wanted to look smart, just in case. As she was amusing herself thinking of Lord Aelthar spending an evening with her, Peppercorn, Bram and Fleet, Poison noticed that she was carefully arranging her hair in a flattering style around her face. She stopped her hands, and looked at herself carefully; there was no reason for her to make herself more attractive, she had no reason to care what anyone thought of her appearance, as long as she looked presentable.

She left her hair down and around her face, and headed off to meet her friends. Peppercorn greeted her with a happy squeal; "Oh Poison! You look so _ladylike!" _Poison laughed at her, "Don't be odd Peppercorn, I could never look ladylike."  
"I disagree." Aelthar strode into the room, "I have seen my fair share of ladies, and be assured that I count you as one." Poison turned and curtsied, much more fluidly than she'd expected. "Thank you my Lord. Please sit down and I'll fetch you a drink." Aelthar sat in the nearest armchair, looking neither left nor right. If he had he would have seenBram's hostile glare and Peppercorn's terrified gawk, only Fleet appeared unaffected by his presence.

Poison poured the Phaerie Lord a glass of very human wine and sat down in the opposite chair. "You wished to see me My Lord?"  
"Yes, but may I suggest we discuss it later, after the social events of the evening are passed." He paused for a moment, then seemed to decide it was alright to continue; "You will find that is how most meetings are conducted within the Realms." And so passed Poison's first lesson on the social etiquette of her new role. "Of course my Lord, thank you." After casting around for a moment she remembered that it was usually considered polite to introduce your guests. "You will of course remember Peppercorn, the Bone Witch's former helper, and Bram, my good friend and ally in my quest. I'm not sure you were introduced to Anderson," She indicated the cat, "Who has been my obliging guide and assistant these last few days, or Fleet, my... mentor, from Gull. He is also an antiquarian." Now she had made it formal, Aelthar was forced to introduce himself to her friends with the usual civilities.

"Yes I do recall the two humans, and... the cat. It is a pleasure." He shook Bram's hand, but Bram didn't look very civil, and then reached to kiss Peppercorn's. She almost flinched, but managed nervous smile. He then moved to address Fleet, who was sitting farthest from them all. "Sir." He bowed slightly, Poison was impressed by the respect Fleet earned from the Phaerie Lord. "Lord Aelthar. You have caused quite a stir with your little plan haven't you?" He looked confused for a moment,  
"My plan?"  
"You're kidnapping of human children." Aelthar stiffened, but Fleet continued unaffected, "Yes, if you hadn't taken Poison's sister, she would never have come all this way to take her back. You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble." For a second fury marred Aelthar's features, then he regained his composure.

"Lucky I took the girl then, for I would have missed an interesting meeting." Fleet smiled serenely. "That you would have my young friend." Poison briefly wondered just how young Aelthar was, since he was a Phaerie she assumed he was immortal, and un-aging, so he could have been anything from her age to ancient. She looked at the side of his face for a second, he was not ancient she decided, he still had something of a spark in his eyes, some recklessness held in his stance. He was young, he would just never admit it.

Over an hour later, everyone's tongues had been loosened by wine, and the hostility had dissolved. Anderson had even deigned to rest on the Phaerie Lord's knees. Since Peppercorn tended to follow Anderson's lead, she was now laughing gaily at Aelthar's jokes, Poison found herself joining in. Finally the conversation turned more serious, and she and the Phaerie Lord began to discuss his newest proposition.

"Since it's clear to me now that I will not be rid of you, I have decided to try and form an allegiance. If you would consent to my one request, I would be willing to publicly support you as a Lady of the human realm. Do not underestimate the strength my support may earn you."  
"I wouldn't Lord Aelthar, but I would need to know your condition before giving my answer."  
"It is simply that you organise a treatise between me and Ulgaroth. I must have peace between our kingdoms, but need an emissary to do it for me. Since he won't speak to any of my Phaeries, and you are already his trusted ally..." Poison nodded, it was a good political move, and she was very tempted. But she would need to have a private conference with Ulgaroth first. "Give me a day and a night to make my decision my Lord." He nodded, he'd guessed as much.

"Oh, Lady Gull, I must enquire about that business with Asinistra's dagger. I have need of it and..." Poison allowed him to relate the story Scriddle had spun him and then she corrected it. "Interesting, I will discuss this with him later." It sounded like a slight threat, though it wasn't aimed at her. Poison looked around the room with her slightly wine hazed eyes, she noticed that Peppercorn was falling asleep in her chair. "Peppercorn, you should go to bed." The blonde girl roused herself and was about to bid them all goodnight when Bram spoke up. "I'll join you I think dear, good night all." Everyone said goodnight, Fleet, Poison and Aelthar stayed to talk for a while, but Anderson followed his mistress out.

As the candles began to dim, Fleet fell silent, then his head dropped onto his chest. Poison decided that it would be a good idea for her to go to bed soon too, but when she went to stand she realised she'd drunk more than she'd thought, she almost fell in a not-so-graceful heap, but Aelthar was there to catch her, again. "Are you alright Lady?"  
"Just a little drunk, too much of that wine I think, aren't you affected?"  
"By that pathetic human stuff? No."  
"There you again, with the human bashing." She sighed, leaning slightly more of her meagre weight on him. Aelthar slipped an arm around her waist and began walking her toward her room. "I am sorry Lady Gull. Allow me to escort you to your room by way of an apology." He didn't mean it, but it placated her. "Thank you, you can be useful Aelthar." He actually laughed at this, "I should be furious with you, but I will forgive you since you're drunk... on your human wine."

Poison smiled slightly, she wasn't that drunk, it was only her body that seemed to be affected by the wine, but antagonizing Aelthar was too much of an opportunity to pass up. She allowed him to help her back to her room. "Thank you Lord Aelthar, really." She smiled and managed to walk into her room without knocking anything over. "Goodnight Lady Gull." Poison rubbed her eyes suddenly,  
"I like Lady Gull, but it doesn't sound right coming from you. Please call me Poison." He consented, "In that case, call me Aelthar. I'm sure you would anyway, but..." She smiled slightly and nodded, it was a gesture they understood, a gesture of peace – if not friendship.

**New chapter will be uploaded shortly, the link to the **_**ladylike**_** dress is as follows: **

**http:/www. /cgi/ img-thing?.out=jpg&size =l&tid=12808449**


	9. The Phaerie's Magick

Chapter 9

The next day Poison waited patiently outside Golgaroth's chambers, but after five minutes of her knocking there was still no reply, confused and vaguely annoyed, Poison wondered what had happened. Golgaroth had said he'd meet her, and it wasn't like him to go back on his promises, he wasn't Aelthar. "My Lady." Speaking of... "Come with me, quickly!"  
"Where?"  
"To the Heirophant's chambers." He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. "What's going on? Aelthar!" Poison was trying to slow him down, but he had a bruising grip and she couldn't pull away. Though she was out of breath when they reached the Heirophant's chambers, she managed to gasp, "What **has** happened?"  
"I'm sure you know, you did this Lady Gull, your dammed race can't stop killing can you, even your own kind. Did you know that there's no heir, no one to act as the new Hierophant? Did you think **you** would replace him? If that was your plan then you're mad, I shall not see another _Human_ in that position!" Poison had pieced it together now, "So, the Hierophant is dead and you're looking to blame me. On what grounds do you make this accusation?" Aelthar's grip on her arm tightened painfully,  
"The knife **I **had you steal is in his back, who else would have done it, fool?"

"Well, you make a good point, he was stabbed by the knife **you** had mesteal, for **your** use! Who do you think I'm looking at for this?" Aelthar looked stunned,  
"How dare you? You know I never saw that dagger, you're the one who went back on our deal!" Poison finally broke and grabbed the Phaerie Lord's hand, pulling it from her aching arm before she hissed; "Look me in the eye and tell me you are not responsible for this!"  
"I am not." And though she knew better, she believed him.  
"So you never got that dagger?"  
"No."  
"Then the last person to have it was Scriddle. We gave it to him when we got back from Asinastra's realm. Can you trust him my Lord?" There was a moment's pause, then;  
"He's ambitious, if he thought this would further his career I would not put it past him, he wants to be the next..."  
"The next Hierophant, I know, we heard you."  
"Then you know that this wasn't me, it makes sense for him to have done it. He must have been impatient."  
"And foolish, now that I've asserted my power and gained a few allies, the Lords and Ladies will listen to my accusation, he'll be suspected, and my guess is, convicted."

Aelthar straightened quickly. "I can't allow that, it would reflect badly on me."  
"It's justice, you're not going to stop me Aelthar."  
"Actually, it's well within my power to stop you Lady Gull."  
"And I know what great power you wield, but I am telling you that it will not be enough to stop me, not now." For once Poison wasn't being sarcastic, she had no illusions about just how much sway Aelthar held with the others, but it wasn't this he had been referring to she realised.

A crackle of magick spread through the air, Poison's skin felt electric, she knew what he was doing. "I **don't **need a demonstration Aelthar." But the crackle increased until she felt her skin burning, when she looked down there were no marks on her skin, and yet the pain increased. "Stop it. Stop it now Aelthar. Please..." Her voice broke as a sob almost wormed it's way from her throat. The pain subsided and Poison let out a breath, without speaking she turned and walked away, so quickly it was almost a run. Back in her chambers she allowed herself to sag heavily on the bed, head in hands; she tried to think of a plan.

"Poison?" Peppercorn's voice at the door made her jump,  
"Yes, what is it Peppercorn?"  
"I heard about the Hierophant, can I come in?" Poison went to open the door, Peppercorn's worried face calmed Poison, it was nice to see a friend, she realised. "Are you alright? I saw you running away from Aelthar outside the Hierophant's chambers."  
"I'm fine," Poison relayed the events,  
"Do you think Lord Aelthar will actually try to hurt you? I mean, it sounds like what he did today was a threat; but if he's serious – what can you do?" Poison thought about it.

"Nothing Peppercorn. There is absolutely nothing I can do, and that's what gets me! Golgaroth is gigantic, Asinastra can climb walls and paralyse you with a stare, what can we do? Humanity is powerless, that's why we don't have a leader! Aelthar would have us all believe that the reason we are so weak is because we are a divided race, but I have a new theory, we are divided **because **we are weak. You put me in a room with a Phaerie, even that worm Scriddle, and I'll come out worse. Against Aelthar, well there's nothing I can do is there? He proved he could have killed me today." Poison dropped her head into her hands again, only Peppercorn's voice stopped her letting a few tears slip.

"Why didn't he Poison? Kill you I mean."  
"Because of the law, we cannot harm each other in this realm; the Hierophant wrote it."  
"But the Heirophant's dead, so what stopped him?" Poison wondered along with her friend.  
"Maybe he didn't think about it, or maybe it was something I said?"  
"Well... did you say anything that you could use again? We need leverage Poison." Poison looked up, for a moment she was stunned; Peppercorn was good at this political stuff when she wanted to be. "I don't think I said anything, I just... said please." Poison thought back, that was when he'd stopped, when her fear had won over her anger and she'd shown how scared she was. Now that could have been because he knew he had won a small victory, but she doubted that. In his eyes, in that moment she'd looked up at him, she'd seen guilt.

**Sorry for the long delay guys, but I'm back with a vengeance! And so is Poison! **


	10. The Lady's Tears

Chapter 10

When Poison next saw Aelthar, it was from her place at the long meeting table in the hall, he entered the room looking classically haughty. As soon as he caught her eye he made his way over. "Lady Gull." He inclined his head, but never took his eye from her. "Lord Aelthar." Poison returned the gesture, she watched as Scriddle sat down next to his master, and discreetly checked the floor to make sure Andersen was still there. When she saw him she made a slight gesture of her head, and he hopped lightly onto the chair beside her. Now she was facing Aelthar, and he Scriddle. It felt more even.

"Lords and Ladies of the many realms, please stand for your host." Benches creaked as every man, woman, and thing stood. "Thank you." The hushed voice of the Hierophant's ethereal widow drifted across the table. "As you know, we have all suffered a great loss. The death of my husband has been a tragedy for all," Poison took a quick glance around, most were nodding along, but none that she could see meant it. Even Pariasa was slightly, how could Poison even think it? but slightly false. Her falling tears were beautiful, but so was her hair, everything about her was perfectly preserved, the black silk gown she wore seemed so well suited to the occasion, Poison could not help but wonder... what grieving widow spent that much time choosing a dress?

Realising she had zoned out, Poison dragged her concentration back to the situation, a brief glance at Aelthar told her he'd noticed her odd behaviour. She couldn't dwell on it now though, Pariasa was speaking again. "Since my late..." here she paused with a perfectly timed, delicate sniff, "My late husband, did not appoint an heir, it is of the upmost importance we rectify this. I would have you all cast in your candidates today, and I shall personally test them for suitability." With this she lowered her eyes, but for a moment her mask had slipped, and Poison had seen the business like quality to her grief. There was something seriously wrong here, and she was beginning to gather the pieces.

"Lady Pariasa, I am sure I speak for everyone here when I offer my greatest condolences! But I'm afraid I must make a suggestion." The Lady nodded gently, "You all know that the Hierophant must be of human blood, well I'm sure we don't all have humans running around our realms." There were appreciative titters from around the table. "So, we must have time to find a candidate. Give us a month my lady, and we shall return to you with a human each." Poison sat dumbfounded. Oh no they wouldn't! Not from her realm.  
"I already have my candidate, I should like to put forward Scriddle, my secretary." Lady Pariasa smiled serenely, nodding in ascension. "But he's not human!" Poison exploded.  
"He is half human. I do not believe it was ever specified how much human blood is needed." Poison took a breath, well, everything had slotted right into place. As she took her breath, Poison felt her throat constricting, she tried to cough, but some curse was preventing her making a sound. Though her breath still came, it felt strained.

Standing, Poison strode from the room, she had been walking quickly, regaining her breath for a few minutes before she realised she was being followed. At first she tried to lose them, turning suddenly aside into darker, more removed corridors, but she soon realised it was futile. Stopping, Poison turned and waited for her pursuer to come into view, a moment later and Aelthar appeared at the corner. "Finally, I thought you would run away forever." Damn. Poison suddenly realised her predicament; the Hierophant was dead, as was his protection, and she was alone in a corridor with a Phaerie lord who had expressed his desire to kill her several times over. At least she still had the dagger on her thigh, discreetly, she took a grip on its handle.

"What do you want my lord, I have business to attend." He scoffed at her,  
"Your business was in the hall you just ran away form." Poison stayed silent, she had no interest in having this conversation. "Lady Gull, I was under the assumption that you would choose the moment I disclosed my plan to the rest of Lords and Ladies as the moment you revealed your suspicions about Scriddle. It would have caused the most embarrassment."  
"So you silenced me? How dare you? I am a Lady, I have as much right to speak my mind as any of you! This is – "  
"Wait, I did no such thing, what are talking about?"  
"The curse, that constricted my throat, don't pretend."  
"I am not! I did not use magick on you, unless..."  
"Unless what? I have no time for games Aelthar!" She waited a moment, but he didn't speak up, so she left.

"Wait, Poison, wait! Listen to me, Scriddle would have enough power to do that, and I swear it wasn't me. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I ask you to anyway. There is something happening, and I am unaware of it. If it does involve Scriddle, well, I shall not tolerate one of myservants lying to me." Poison sighed again, she was so tired of politics.  
"Then we shall uncover this plot together, but, I must have your assurance of something."  
"What is it?" There was a short pause before Poison answered,  
"Firstly, that all humans in your realm shall be freed, and no more shall be taken from their homes. Secondly, you will support in my campaign against this fool idea you put into the heads of the other Lords and Ladies, I will not have them taking my people from their homes either!" Aelthar pinched his lips, "I shall agree to both, if, and only if, we uncover some evidence of a plot _involving_ Scriddle." Poison nodded, extending her tiny hand to be engulfed by his. She was mildly surprised he didn't wipe it on his trousers after they shook.

Something like exhaustion hit Poison when she walked through the door to her chambers, but she knew she must persevere, instead of lying down on the bed as she wished, she searched her desk until she came across the book she'd collected, the book about Aelthar. She had read a large part of it already, about his life, his many great accomplishments in war, against both Ur and Human, but what she read next changed Poison's view on the great Lord of the Phaerie forever.

**Thanks Peppy, I was toying with a few directions for this story to go in, and I've only recently made up my mind. **

**I hope you guys think it was the right direction! :D **

**Btw, I had to make a small adjustment to the last chapter, otherwise there would have been a continuity error, right now Poison **_**doesn't **_**that Scriddle had planned on being the new Hierophant, she only discovered that a moment ago. **


	11. Extract

Extract from;

The biography of the Great Phaerie Lord Aelthar

_When returning from the Great War between the Ur and the Phae, the then general Aelthar was not prepared for what awaited him. He had expected to find his family as it once was, his two older brothers bickering, laughing and fighting among themselves, while his sister kept the peace, probably cradling the youngest brother, Rengar. His father had always been fairly absent, and his mother was busy as an aid in the Castle, so the only girl in the family found it her lot to try and influence the three boys. Even though she was the youngest (save the new baby). Aelyna was a favourite among the brothers and they all kept a watchful eye over her. As the closest in age, Aelthar was especially close to her. _

_But when he returned home, blood stained, tired and victorious, there was no screams of delight and flying feet to greet him, just three sober men, with the news that Aelyna was gone. She had left the realm of Phaerie to marry some human she fancied herself in love with. Together they set out, wished well by their mother; the brothers were prepared to do anything to regain their sister from the clutches of this human scum. They were blinded by their hatred, Aelyna was blinded by love. _

_She was already married by the time they arrived, but her marriage had not gone to plan, instead of the happy reunion with her excepting family that her husband had promised her, she had been taken to a filthy dungeon and imprisoned as ransom. With the declaration of true love (normally expressed through marriage), a Phaerie can surrender their magick and immortality, so Aelyna was helpless. As soon as her family discovered the truth, they released their beloved sister and returned to have their vengeance on all those who had imprisoned her, including her new husband. _

_Knowing that she was unable, or perhaps unwilling, to save the man she loved, Aelyna, overcome with grief and guilt, took herself up to the highest point of the building, and from there she jumped. It was Aelthar who heard the cry, and who was first to cradle her broken body. When he returned from the land of man, he refused to leave his chambers for weeks, and when he did, he was not the same boy who had danced with his sister around the halls of their great castle. _

_It was here that the genocide of the human race became Aelthar's first priority..._

Poison stopped reading. Tears were blurring the page.


	12. The Aftermath

Chapter 11

Poison wiped her eyes. Standing, she smoothed her dress. Thoughts raced through her head as fast as she could push them out again. So this was it, she had wanted to understand Aelthar's hatred for their race, and now she did. But was it knowledge she could use against him? And would she want to? Poison found that she wasn't just beginning to understand Aelthar, she was beginning to empathise with him. Her own sister had been taken, and she would have been ready to stick a knife in the Phaerie Lords heart. Of course she hadn't been planning on annihilating the entire Phaerie race, but if she'd had the kind of power the young general had, well, there was no telling what she would have done.

Though she didn't feel up to reading on, Poison knew she would never be able to sleep. An idea sprang into her head, seemingly out of nothing. Standing, Poison decided to make her way back to the great library. There were still a few antiquarians about, Poison asked one for paper and writing implements; "Of course my dear, wanting to write a letter home are we?"  
"Not really. More like a diary I suppose."  
"Ah, always good to keep a diary dear. Nothing better for sorting through a jumbled mind." Poison was surprised by how easily the old woman picked up on her conundrum. "Well, there's a nice little spot over there, can you see, just in the corner? Where you can sit and write for as long as you like." Poison smiled, the little candle gave out enough light for her to see comfortably.

As soon as she'd begun writing, Poison didn't want to stop, her hand was flying over the page. _Once upon a time there was a young lady who lived in a marsh, and her name was poison. _She would have continued writing for days, however long it took to get the book finished, but she couldn't, because she was interrupted early in the morning by the sound of breathless shouting and smart footsteps. "Sir, no, she's busy. My lord **please!" **It was the old woman's voice, the antiquarian who had shown Poison the desk, she was shouting at someone. "Out of my way woman, I'll speak to her now and I you will not stop me!" Poison stood up, stretching her arms above her head for a moment, then she walked up the row of books and came face to face with Aelthar. "What?" She hadn't slept a wink all night, and she was beginning to feel the effects on her temper.

"Explain this!" He threw something large down at her feet, without bothering to look at it, Poison turned to the Antiquarian. "You wouldn't go and fetch some tea would you?" The stressed woman nodded with a grateful smile and removed herself from the situation. Finally looking down, Poison was confronted by the sight of Aelthar's book. The one she had taken from these very halls herself. "Oh that! What on Earth are you getting so upset about?" He looked affronted.  
"You are digging into my private life, you have no right!"  
"Don't be ridiculous. I have every right; have you never heard the saying, 'know your enemy'?" Poison bent down to retrieve the book and turned back to her desk; she deposited the tome and sat down herself. Aelthar remained standing, towering over her. Poison sighed,"Is there anything else? Only I'm rather busy."  
"As a matter of fact, there is!" He took a breath and seemed to regain some calm. "I was wondering if you would consent to a meeting, regarding the return of the human children to your realm." Poison nodded, "Of course, this afternoon though, I need some time to wake up." He huffed and strode away, almost upending the tea-tray carrying antiquarian who had appeared at the end of the hall.

"Oh dear, that boy does have a terrible temper." Poison laughed quietly, "What was he shouting about this time?"  
"He found out I'd been reading his biography."  
"Oh dear! What on earth possessed you to tell him?" She set down Poison's cup and started pouring the tea. "I didn't, he must have found it... in my room!" With a jolt Poison stood, "He searched my room!" For a moment, Poison was actually surprised, he had come into the library and shouted at her, all the while knowing that he had invaded her privacy!

She caught up with him in the hall, "My lord, my lord! Aelthar. Stay still for a moment!" The Phaerie lord paused, turning on her, "What?"  
"How did you find the book?" For a mere second he looked slightly ashamed, then the cold smirk was back. Poison shook her head at him. "You really are a hypocritical cretin, aren't you?" Anger left her voice strained. "Perhaps I am, but I'm still the one in charge here, you may not have realised yet Lady Gull, but without the Hierophant's protection you are completely at my mercy." Poison was well aware, but she kept calm. "Of course I realise that, I am not a fool. However I am still here, I am standing in front of you and I have no fear. You can't scare me away Phaerie, you can't threaten or bully me, so unless you're actually prepared to act, I suggest you stop boring me with your empty threats." Aelthar looked slightly taken aback, as well he might, since Poison was standing in an empty corridor, shouting at him, without a hope in hell of defending herself should he choose to attack. Of course, he didn't know about the dagger...

"Lady Gull, do not mistake my threats as empty, you have simply not given me sufficient cause to expend the energy it would take. Yet." A lack of sleep, general irritation at the Phaerie lord, and confidence gained from reading his book; combined to make Poison act rashly. She reached inside her gown and removed the knife, taking hold of the blade end, she proffered the handle. "I am providing you with a weapon, and giving you my word that I won't act to stop you." Aelthar took the knife in his hand, weighing it, as though he was debating slitting her throat. Suddenly Poison felt the cold of the blade touch her skin, he had moved so swiftly she hadn't even seen it. She gasped, but the blade didn't pierce the skin. Aelthar lowered it, pressing it back into her own hand. He was so close she could feel warm breath on her neck as he spoke;"Perhaps, Lady Gull, you are more interesting to me alive." He turned his back and walked away.

Poison had to lean against the wall for a while, to regain her composure. She waited for the knot of fear in her stomach to dissipate, there was another feeling in the pit of her stomach, something that was not quite fear, but Poison knew better than to pay any attention to that feeling. She took off, heading to the baths. She would bathe and change before going to see him, this discussion should be interesting.

As she lay in the hot, sweet smelling, water; Poison wondered about the recent altercation. At first glance Aelthar had come away the victor. She had been terrified, and powerless. And yet... she was not dead. She had offered him her own knife, and her neck, and he still chose not to harm her. Why she did not know, but she was beginning to think she had far more power over the Phaeire Lord than he would credit her with. The question was, what should she do with it?

Bram and Peppercorn were glad to see Poison when she entered Fleet's lounge. He was not there himself, but Andersen had led her there, probably at his mistresses request. Poison took her time explaining everything, she was in no hurry to go and join the Phaeire Lord for another round of their verbal sparring. Bram nodded slowly through her explanation, and offered a valuable piece of insight when she had finished telling Aelthar's story. "Poison, I may not understand most of what you've just said. But I understand this; when everything's said and done, Alethar's a young man who lost his little sister. He wants someone to blame, because he most likely blames himself for not being able to protect her. I don't know what that means, but I do know it's something to remember." Poison nodded thoughtfully. "I think you're right Bram, sometimes it even seems that we have the same feelings driving us. We both lost a sister, but at least I've had hope of finding mine, he knows he'll never see her again." Peppercorn sniffed.

Outside the Phaerie Lord's chambers something wasn't right. Poison could see the door had been left ajar, and there was no sight of Aelthar through the crack, she took a tremulous step forward; for some reason she was terrified. Another glance into the room gave her reason to be. Asinastra wason the ceiling, her head craned around at an unnatural angle, as she held out a small bottle. Two drops of black liquid dripped from the bottle, into Aelthar's wine jug on the table. For a moment the elf wine clouded black, then it settled back to its original colour. Poison put a hand over mouth, she had just seen the spider queen poison the Phearie Lord's drink. Now what was she going to do about it?

Asinastra scuttled away through the window, when she was out of sight Poison allowed herself to breathe again. Before she could get her mind working properly again, she heard Aelthar's footsteps behind her. "Lady Gull, I apologise for my lateness. Please step inside." Poison followed him in without thinking. He sat down at the sofa, gesturing for her to do the same, she perched opposite. Her thoughts were still chaotic when he took the wine bottle and poured her a glass, Poison took it, but didn't raise it to her lips. She watched, not breathing, as he poured on for himself. Aelthar toasted her and raised his goblet, Poison watched.

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I would never have had the motivation to keep updating without you! More chapters up soon ;) xoxo**


	13. The Debt

Chapter 12

Debt

"Stop!" Poison's hand flew out, knocking the glass from Aelthar's hand. She slammed the jug from the table a moment later. "What in all the realms..." Aelthar trailed off, watching the floor where the wine had spilled. "Gods!" Poison followed his gaze, the wine had turned into spiders, scuttling from the liquid they headed straight for her, climbing over her shoes and up her ankles. Poison wasn't usually afraid of spiders, but the feel of the things swarming her body terrified her. They were right under her dress now, she was trying to brush the away, but they were too many. She closed her eyes and mouth, batting her hands over her dress, trying to stop them climbing over her face. There was a flash of light behind her eyelids, she cracked open her eyes to see Aelthar with a hand raised, all the spiders on the floor were gone. He took a step toward her, raising his hand again, light radiated from the palm; and Poison felt all the spiders stop moving, a moment later they fell to the floor, disappearing back into wine stains.

Poison's hands hadn't yet registered the lack of arachnids on her clothes, they were tearing at dress and bruising her arms where she tried to brush the imaginary things away. Aelthar had to grab her hands to bring her back to her senses. "Stop it, they're gone. Poison, look at me." She raised her eyes, they were still wide from fear. "They're gone Poison, it was a cheap trick, a punishment for your saving me." Poison couldn't take it in, she hadn't slept yet and her mind was sluggish, shock was beginning to set in. "In my hair..." Her hands tried to pull out of his grip and tear at her black locks. Aelthar released her, only to turn her around gently and began to pull his fingers through her hair.

"See, nothing there." He kept brushing through it, Poison's breathing returned to normal. "Sit down, we'll have water I think." He held a hand above her goblet, it filled with clear water. "There, drink that." She took it without complaint, the water brought her back to herself, calming her frayed nerves. "I apologise for my reaction, I haven't slept yet, I'm not myself." Aelthar laughed quietly,  
"Don't worry my Lady, I wasn't far from jumping onto the table myself." Poison smiled at him, sometimes it was hard to hate the Phaerie Lord. "I suppose it was Asinastra who made that little attempt on my life. How did you know?"  
"I saw her. She went out of the window, I don't think she'll be coming back." Poison hoped she was right. "And may I ask, what made you warn me?" Poison caught his glance, holding it for a moment she said; "I suppose it was the same thing that stayed your hand today." He nodded slowly.  
"We may be enemies Lady Gull, but we do make each other's lives interesting." Again he smiled, Poison couldn't help but reciprocate.

"I suppose," he said suddenly; "that I owe you a debt now. Since you didn't let me die today, I vow to protect you from harm, until I have saved you life once, you are safe from me and mine." Poison nodded slowly, it could be useful to have a Phaerie looking out for her. "I suppose this is part of Phaerie honour, and it would be pointless of me to refuse?" Aelthar nodded, so she raised her glass in a mock toast,  
"Then I do, of course, accept. What did you want to talk about by the way? You invited me here for reason, I completely forgot in the excitement."  
"Ah, it was about our deal. I sent word to my people, asking them to start rounding up the stolen humans, but there were some... problems."  
"What sort of problems?"  
"Well, many of the adults refused point blank. They have children or loved ones here and don't want to return. I could have their memories wiped, but it seems a little extreme." Poison gaped.

"They have loved ones? I thought they were just... used..." She didn't know how else to put it. Aelthar raised an eyebrow. "Your opinion of us truly shocks me Lady, the humans we took were given choice, if they met a Phaerie they were willing to mate with, we kept them; if not, they were deemed unsuitable and sent back. Like your sister, Azalea." Poison lowered her eyes, the more she learned about the Phaeries, the more she wondered about the horror stories told in her realm. Then she remembered that they had stolen her sleeping sister from her cot, and her anger was renewed. "Well, I obviously don't want anyone taken from their homes against their will, but the younger ones should be sent back." Aelthar nodded, "I thought that would be your decision, I just didn't want to act without your assent." Poison nodded, "Well, if that's everything my Lord, I would bid you good day."  
"Of course my Lady, go and catch up on your sleep."


	14. The Kiss

Chapter 13

Lilac Kisses

Peppercorn had to come in and wake Poison up the next day, it was after breakfast, Poison had needed a long sleep. "Come here Poison, let me do your hair." The feel of her friend brushing out her hair brought Poison's mind back to the strange events of the previous day. A not so unpleasant shiver ran down her spine as she remembered Aelthar's touch. "What's wrong Poison? You're shivering." Poison quickly told Peppercorn about the spiders, they weren't the reason for the shivers, but they explained them away to her friend.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped him when you did Poison, you could be friends you know." Poison smiled, trust Peppercorn to see the positive. "Actually, I'm glad I did as well. Having Aelthar on my side makes everything so much easier. Don't you think?" Peppercorn nodded, she was dressing Poison's hair with colourful ribbons, "Do I really need such bright colours?" Peppercorn nodded defiantly,  
"Yes. You wear too much black Poison, you're so lovely, you should let people see it." Poison sighed dramatically, "Fine." Peppercorn enjoyed doing her up, choosing a far too lilac dress for her and even forcing her into heeled shoes. She did look lovely, but still.

"Scriddle came to the door, he wanted you to meet Aelthar in the Library in half an hour, so you have time to eat if you want. Poison nodded emphatically. The feel of her ribbons waving in her hair put a thought into her head. "Peppercorn, you knew that I was expected at the Library yes?"  
"Yes."  
"To meet Aelthar?"  
"Of course."  
"And it suddenly, just came into your head, for no reason at all; that you wanted to dress me up like a doll." Peppercorn stopped moving and faced Poison, her blue eyes wide an innocent.  
"Of course Poison, could there be any other reason?" Poison narrowed her eyes.  
"No Peppercorn, I don't suppose there could be." She kept her eyes narrowed.

In the Library, Poison felt especially overdressed, but the old Antiquarian woman gave her an appraising smile. "You look very lovely my dear, are you looking for the tall young man, with the red hair, and the... temper?" She nodded, smiling at the description. "He's right over here." Aelthar was stretching to reach one of the books, his breast plate was glinting in the light from the ever burning torches, his red hair drifted in front of his eyes. He managed to reach the book and pulled it down. Poison watched the flex in his arm as he balanced it. She blushed and looked away. Blushed... Poison blushed? What was **wrong **with her?

"Here we go my dear, I found your lovely lady. I'll leave her in your care for now."  
"Thank you." Aelthar bowed very slightly, the Antiquarian left and Poison was alone with him.  
"So what's happened? I assume you wanted something." Aelthar appraised her.  
"How are you my Lady, after yesterday's events, I mean?" Poison glanced up, surprised he would deign to ask. "Much better my Lord. I just needed sleep." He nodded, then got to the point.  
"I thought this would be the place to start our investigation. I've been trying to find Scriddle and Pariasa's books, but they aren't written yet." He showed her the blank pages.  
"Hm. I don't suppose you could just ask them?" Scriddle was his servant after all.  
"No, Scriddle's become so independent recently, I doubt he would tell me the truth." Poison had to agree.  
"Alright, so we need to search their rooms, can you find out when they're not in?"  
"Yes, my guards are at both their doors, they'll tell me as soon as they leave."

Poison followed Aelthar from the library, suddenly she stopped dead in the corridor. "My Lord." He turned,  
"What?"  
"Are we going to your rooms?"  
"Yes. We can wait for information there."  
"Then I'd like to search them. It would be naive of me to put all my trust into you." She felt almost guilty saying it, they were still enemies though... weren't they? "You are **not **searching my chambers." He said it so dismissively Poison **had** to argue. "Oh really, well it would seem our deal is off then! I need transparency or this partnership cannot be expected to work."  
"How dare you, I don't **need **your assistance, I am just choosing to indulge your human ego."  
"Liar. It was my theory in the first place, we both know that my bringing up the matter could ruin your chances for getting Scriddle on the Heirophant's seat." Aelthar snorted, anger radiating from his eyes;  
"Really? Your human faculties cannot even comprehend the disdain we hold for your race. None of the lords and ladies would bother to pay any attention to you at all, Scriddle would still get the position and you would look like a fool."

They were right back again, back to Aelthar the hateful Phaerie and Poison the ignorant human. They had almost been getting along a moment ago, but this cycle went on and on. "You are so infuriating!" Poison's temper well and truly lost now. "I only ask you extend me the same courtesy I would offer you, if you wished to search my rooms I would understand your concern and allow you entry. Of course, you would never ask. You have already searched them once, believing I harboured the Heirophant's book I suppose? Why should a phaerie Lord show a human Lady the same respect she would show him? Gods! You truly are the most disgusting – " Poison flinched, Alethar had raised a hand as though to strike her, he managed to retain some calm however, and lowered it.

"You are crossing a line human, our truce is tenuous. I may owe you a life debt, but that won't stop me locking you away somewhere, until this business is over." Poison was derisive,  
"Oh really, and where would hide me? My voice is too loud to be silenced now!" Aelthar appraised her, a slow glance that left Poison feeling uncomfortable. "Perhaps we could enter you into the breeding programme." This time she raised the hand. Aelthar looked almost shocked when she actually hit him; not some petty slap; but a close fisted punch, right to his cheek. Before she could turn heel and storm away; as was her plan, he had caught her wrist in an unbreakable grip. "Listen to me you foolish girl!" Poison tried to pull free, but he was holding her too tightly. When she struggled again he grabbed her upper arm as well. Poison could feel it bruising beneath his fingers.

"Ow, let me go." He shook her, trying to quiet her, it didn't work. Poison tried to pull his hands off her limbs, but he was so strong, inhumanly strong. "Aelthar, how dare you? Let go of me!" Tears rose in her eyes, she was scared again, there was something in his expression she didn't recognise. "Please, Aelthar please let me go, you're hurting me." It had worked last time, after all. She felt the grip loosen, even though he didn't actually let her go. He was closer as well, she was looking right up into his eyes. "I'm infuriating. The cheek of it. I've spent the majority of my life hating humans, and I've **never** met one as infuriating as you."  
"You hate me, I get it." She didn't say she hated him more, simply because she wasn't sure she did.  
"That's not what I said, you never listen do you Poison? You're so focused on your own hatred of us, you refuse to believe we have any... what do you call it? Humanity." He was leaning over her now, one hand still resting on her arm, Poison was as unable to move as she had been when he held her in his iron grip.

He was kissing her before Poison quite registered what was going on. She had never actually been kissed before, well, not like that; and for a moment she was so shocked she couldn't think straight. She should probably have hit him again, and maybe run away. In those few seconds, when her mind was absent, her body betrayed her. She was kissing him back before she had a chance to tell herself to stop it. Of course, she could probably have broken away and implemented the hitting/running away at any time, but she had come so far, it seemed a shame to stop. Especially when his hand had moved from her arm to her waist, and was pulling her so close. His other hand was stroking her long hair, and she realised that hers was tangled in his red mop.

They broke apart with a gasp, Poison spoke first. "What are you doing Aelthar?" She was a lowly human, and he a Phaerie Lord, he shouldn't even be thinking along any lines other than those. Unless he had been serious about the breeding programme. "I'm doing what I want Poison, as always. I've decided I want you." Poison shoved him away with disgust. She stalked down corridor, he didn't call out after her, and she didn't expect him to.

**FINALLY! :D**


	15. The Knife

Chapter 14

The Knife

After being practically assaulted by Aelthar (that's what she was calling it anyway) Poison ran a few corridors away, and then doubled back. She was going to search Aelthar's rooms whether he liked it or not, his attempt at a 'distraction' had spiked her interest. She didn't have to wait long for his rooms to empty. He spoke with the guards at the end of the corridor before leaving, and Poison took the opportunity their temporary distraction granted, to slip past them and into the rooms. She knew the main chamber well, the rest was new and somewhat fascinating to her.

She marvelled for a while at the huge bath, the size of a small pond, but remembered her mission and made her way instead to his bedroom, where she would search first. A cabinet took up most of one side of the room, and on it, half finished, was a drawing. It had been done in charcoal, and unless she was very much mistaken, it was a depiction of the first time she had met the Phaerie Lord. Peppercorn, Bram and Anderson were done, though in somewhat less detail than she was. The Phaeries in the background weren't finished, and the Phaerie Lord himself was not in the picture, it was drawn from his perspective.

She couldn't help but be impressed, to accurately draw that scene from memory must have been difficult. There were more papers on the cabinet and she looked through some of them, she was supposed to be looking for the book, but she had to admit she was curious about the drawings. There were more, mostly of unrecognisable Phaeries, who she supposed must have meant something to him, one struck her as especially detailed. And it wasn't of a Phaerie.

A small, human, girl sat on a bridge, overlooking a river, she had a look halfway between fear and amazement on her doll-like face, as she watched a huge dragonfly perched on her arm. Poison didn't recognise the species and supposed it must be from the Phaerie kingdom, from that she deduced that the girl was one of the stolen children. She gently touched the side of the girl's face, she had been captured so perfectly, Poison didn't need to wonder what had driven Aelthar to draw her, she was as close to Phaerie as any human could be. A noise made Poison look up from the picture, "My Lord. My Lord are you there?" It was Scriddle.  
"Aelthar, cousin we need you urgently." Pariasa... had she just called him cousin, oh that was interesting.

There was of course no answer, "He's not here my love." Pariasa's voice was soft as a summer's breeze, and contrasted with Scriddle's harsh exclamation. "Damnation, we need to deal with this Pariasa. That human scum is ruining everything."  
"How so? She has only said that no one may take any humans from her realm, which removes the danger of competition. Patience my love, all shall be well." Poison was putting two and two together quickly, she didn't like the answer she was coming up with, it certainly wasn't four. It was Pariasa and Scriddle are secret loves, Pariasa killed her husband and now plans to plant Scriddle on the thrown and have him as her new husband.

"He's worrying me Pariasa, I think he might actually be planning on letting the human's go." The sound of Scriddle settling into a chair made Poison panic slightly, how long were they going to stay? "Have faith, my cousin will not make such a rash decision. He hates humans more than most. This is just a game he's playing." Poison sighed, Pariasa was probably right. With the sigh, the papers Poison held slipped from Poison's hand and landed with a light swish onto the floor. She held her breath.

"Who's there." Scriddle had moved, he was heading to the door, Poison looked for a place to hide, but there was nowhere. Damn it. "You!" Scriddle stared at her, rage filling his already angry face. Out of nowhere, a silver blade appeared in his hand. Poison yelled out and tried to move. "What's wrong with you? You can't murder a Lady in the Hierophants castle."  
"Lady!" He spat, "Arrogant human scum more like, Aelthar indulges you, that does not make you worthy of consideration to anyone else."  
"So why kill me?"  
"Because you're an irritation." And before she could come back with some day-saving retort; Scriddle plunged the dagger into her stomach. Poison didn't scream, she stumbled back, trying to pull the dagger out, but her blood made it too slippery. She coughed and red saliva flecked her lips.

"Scriddle, what's going on in here?" The voice was dimly recognisable, but it didn't matter anymore, Poison had lost a lot of blood. "Cousin, don't! Please..." Pariasa's cries made Poison open her eyes, to see a tall figure with a red mop running through the door. "My Lord, the human... I..." Scriddle was wrenched away from Poison, Aelthar knelt by her, "Lady, Poison can you hear me." He reached for her hand. "Pariasa, help me. You were always better than me at healing." The tall white creature didn't move, she shimmered slightly in Poison's hazy gaze, but didn't try to help her.

The red haired one tried again, "If you help her, I will release you and Scriddle from my rule, you will both be pardoned and allowed to live with the Aeriads n peace." There was only a second's pause, then Pariasa knelt before Poison and gently laid her head against the cold stones. Bending her own head over Poison's, Pariasa placed her lips on Poison's, breathing life into her. Though Poison fell into unconsciousness, she fell into it with the knowledge that she was going to live.

She remembered little from then on, she was lifted into Aelthar's arms, carried only for a moment, somewhere soft. Later there were screams and cries of _Poison, Poison please wake up. _She couldn't answer though, and the screams died out. She was carried again, somewhere white, where people in white sang over her, and she felt very safe. The last thing she remembered was being carried again, this time to a room made of light, a voice in her ear whispered, _be well again, Poison, be well and protect your people. _

She was left alone the, left to oblivion.


End file.
